


New Leaf

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Bite Sized Fics [50]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - America, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Apologies, Coffee Shops, Community: comment_fic, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Mild Language, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: Hermione comes to the realization that maybe Draco has turned over a new leaf and now all she has to do is apologize after insulting him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on comment_fic: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger +/ Draco Malfoy, from Enemies to Friends and/or Lovers

Hermione glared softly as she looked at Draco, not understanding why he had saved her. Brought her back to her dorm room from the frat party after taking her away from the two boys who had been harassing her.

Two boys who she knew where his friends. Crabbe and Goyle she believed their last names were.

"You know I'm perfectly okay walking myself back to my own dorm Malfoy," she spat under her breath as they walked the remaining few steps to her dorm. "I don't even know why you insisted on getting me away from the two idiots who were spewing sexual innuendos at me. You're as bad as they are, isn't that what started me hating you?" she questioned a bit sarcastically because they both knew it was why they didn't get along.

Draco just like his friends was perfectly capable of being an asshole and he had been one. All of last year during their first semester at college when they had met at a party that Ginny had drug her too.

She and Ron had just begun to date and so when Draco blatantly flirted with her and even suggested a night of fun in the sheets she had turned him down, which obviously his fragile ego hadn't been able to take or maybe he was just used to girls saying yes.

Because her saying no had been enough for him to make suggestive comments every chance he got when he saw her. Calling her a prude to doing the complete opposite sometimes especially when drunk and saying what he'd like to do to her if he had the chance.

It was enough to make her despise him and she still did which was why his one hundred and eighty degree turn tonight was a bit surprising to say the least.

Draco only shrugged his shoulders as he came to a stop at the doors of her dorm, "I guess everyone can change can't they Mione?" he asked using the damn nickname she hated.

Mainly because Ron had used it too and she and Ron had broken up over the summer. After she had found him cheating with some girl named Lavender.

"Everyone can change but certain people just seem like they never will," Hermione spoke as she heaved a sigh looking Draco over. "You're one of those people," she told him honestly. "So forgive me for not thinking you're all that sincere," she finished before reaching for the handle of the door and heading inside of her dorm.

Not even offering Draco a thank you as she walked away from him. In her eyes he didn't deserve one for a one off change. He'd probably be back to the same asshole attitude tomorrow if they happened to run into each other on campus.

Making it to her dorm she threw the door open and wasn't surprised one bit to see Neville and Luna on Luna's bed watching Game of Thrones on Luna's lap top.

"You're back early," Luna commented though her eyes never once left the lap top. "Let me guess Ron and Lavender were at the party?"

"That would have been the better option," Hermione laughed bitterly as she shook her head, slipping out of her shoes as she walked to her bed which was across from Luna's. "Crabbe and Goyle were being total asshole's and Malfoy played a knight in shining armor. Got me out of the party and walked me back here," she rambled as she shook her head. "Probably thinks now that I'm single he has a chance of getting in my pants."

"Or he's changed," Neville piped up and Hermione glared slightly. "You were gone all summer after finding out about Ron and Lavender but Draco well he..he's kind of trying to change. I don't know what caused his sudden change of heart myself and I was wary at first too but he sort of stuck up for Luna and I once at the coffee shop when a few of his friends or old friends now were giving us a hard time."

Pausing at Neville's revelation, Hermione frowned slightly, almost wondering if maybe somehow she had misjudged things. Misjudged Draco tonight and a part of her felt guilty but just a tiny part.

She hadn't known that this was something he had also done for Neville and Luna. She was just still so used to how he had been last summer.

"Whatever, I'm still wary on it," Hermione sighed as she laid back on her bed and looked at the ceiling.

The room falling silent except for the sound of the show that Neville and Luna were still engrossed in and as Hermione drowned out the noise of that she closed her eyes, knowing she'd have to apologize to Draco.

Even if she didn't want too but it was the right thing to do, wasn't it? Especially since this time in some weird way it was her who was in the wrong.

***

Sitting at a table in the coffee shop the next morning, Hermione kept chewing on her lip as her stare every once in awhile kept going to Draco.

She knew she should just bite the bullet and go over there and apologize to him but Hermione wasn't used to apologizing. Especially to Draco Malfoy and the thought was enough to make her a tiny bit nervous.

"Just get it over with yeah," a voice spoke and Hermione blushed as she turned to look at Ginny, who she had confessed everything too as they ate their usual Saturday morning muffins. "It won't be as hard as you think it is."

Hermione wanted to laugh at her ginger friend's words but instead she only nodded, hoping she looked confident as she finally stood up and walked to the table where Draco was seated.

"Granger?" Draco questioned as he looked up when she made it to his table. "You hear to tell me off again?" he asked with a eyebrow raise. "Remind me that I can't change?"

Blushing at Draco's words, Hermione shook her head no as she looked down and away from his gaze, "I came to say I'm sorry," she admitted as she finally looked back up. "I think I may have been wrong about you being one of those people who can't change," she finished and she kept her gaze on him now.

Even if she was scared of what he'd say or his reaction and after she had spoke, he fell silent for what seemed like forever and Hermione could see the questions on his facial features. He was probably wondering what had made her change her mind.

What had made her come here to apologize.

"I'll accept your apology on one condition, Granger," Draco spoke finally with a bit of a smirk.

"And what condition would that be Malfoy?" Hermione asked feeling a bit nervous for what he'd say next.

"Have dinner with me tonight. Let me truly show you I have changed," Draco nodded his face going soft and Hermione almost wanted to roll her eyes because she should have known somehow he'd work her apology to his advantage.

Maybe he had changed from being an asshole but it seemed he hadn't changed in wanting to take her out.

"Fine Malfoy," Hermione relented seeing a gleeful look pass in Draco's eyes. "But this is just a one time date."

Draco only laughed at that, "Oh Granger, don't be too sure on that," he smirked up at her as he gave her a wink. "After my wining and dining it will be you asking for the second date sweetheart."


End file.
